narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Downpour in the North! Josho vs. Senshin!
Senshin Zenniki reached the dark castle island and looked around. So, this is an Akatsuki base. Will I find the one who stole Pain-sama's eyes here? Feeling a chakra disturb his island, Josho Adashino, feeling lazy, detached the obsidian slab from the main island, and shot it off at igh speeds. "Wha-?" Senshin quickly leapt off the rogue piece, back onto the main mass, and began running towards the center. "Who's there?" Josho appeared in front of him like a phantom, his punch hurtling Senshin backwards. Picking himself up, Senshin took in the cloak with red clouds. "Akatsuki. So, I've found you at last. But you aren't the one... Where is your leader, Seireitou Kawahiru? I am here for him." Josho laughed incredulously. "So smart, and yet not. You know our leader's name, a feat for an outsider, and yet know nothing of our inner workings. You won't find Seireitou-dono here." "Spare me the theatrics. Where is he, and I will let you live for now." "Well, no, for several reasons. First, I would never betray Seireitou-sama. Second, you are in my palace, and in no position to threaten me. Third, if you somehow overwhelmed me, and persuaded me to tell, you would still be no match for our leader." "Fine, then. I will make you tell." Senshin threw several kunai. Dodging easily, Josho laughed again. "I'm fast." Senshin was behind Josho, kicking him in the back. "Little arrogant fool!" Josho bowed forwards, dodging the blow, and backflipped over Senshin's head. As he did, he swept his opponent aside with a chop to te head. Dodging, Senshin fired several speedy punches at Josho. "You can do nothing!" Josho easily employed his energy funneling method to increase his speed, sweeping aside every blow, forcing Senshin backwards with a staggering strike to the chest, and backing away. "TIme to step it up a little... Gewgaw!" Suddenly, the black stone shrunk, and soon they were floating in a white void, with small obsidian trinkets all around. "Touch them now, and you will be mine for the killing." Senshin proclaimed. "They may have your chakra, but they're still obsidian!" Josho waved his hand, and the trinkets swelled back to size, ending the jutsu. "Here, I am a god. Give up." "Never!" Senshin swung a powerful fist at the back of Josho's head. Not noticing in time, Josho was sent staggering. However, he quickly responded with a lightning-fast spin, flipping Senshin head first onto the ground. "The obsidian fuels your power... even without jutsu, you can match me. Time to get rid of it, then. Amalgamate!" The entire island half surrounding him suddenly folded up around him, leaving lapping waves in his place. "What is this???" Josho spun around, searching for his opponent. "Hello." Senshin resurfaced from beneath the waves, now a colossal being of black stone, with small mountains jutting out of his back. "Let's see how this works!" He lunged forwards. "I still have enough to stop you!" Josho quickly moved out of the way. "You aren't my target!" Senshin crashed into the palace, crushing it beneath his weight, and shooting chunks of rock everywhere. As the obsidian dwindled, Josho felt his chakra funneling cease, and knew his speed was gone. "Well then... Darkened Orb." A large sphere of dark energy surrounded the gigantic form of Senshin, bordered by dark obsidian. The energy slowly began to drain out of him. However, before it got too bad, Senshin ended the jutsu, exploding his massive form and sending the island over the brink, plunging it into the sea. On one of the few remaining chunks floating around, Josho howled in rage. I will kill you for this! Obelisk Guardian! Behind him rose two winged lion-warriors of obsidian. Surfacing once again, this time as himself, Senshin formed several hand seals. "Now it's an even match! Isomorphia!" The water before him quickly shaped itself into the shape of the guardians, as did the coral below the surface. "Perfectly even." As the winged forms clashed, Josho stared bloody murder at his enemy. "You have destroyed a year of my life with that palace. I shall take every year yet to come from you!" Using some submerged wreckage, he created a mace ball, which he shot at Senshin. "I will survive, and kill you if need be. I must find your leader." Senshin braced himself, and caught the mace, flinging it away. "Without your energy source, I shall destroy you. Surrender!" "I will be destroyed before betraying Seireitou-dono!" The obsidian puppets, finishing off their counterparts, turned to Senshin, and breathed a stream of flame and brimstone at him. "Then die! Amalgamate!" The ocean around him folded up, and then he appeared beneath the surface, a gigantic watery giant. With a roar, he created a wave that shot at Josho. Summoning obsidian from the base of the mountain, far below, Josho blocked the wave. "Time is up! Prometheus' Monolith!" Finding his legs bound in rock, Senshin howled, causing water spouts which Josho avoided. "Nope." Suddenly Senshin was lifted up from beneath by obsidian. "You can't escape." But Senshin didn't hear him. He had already activated Solipsism, and was meditating. Seeing nothing of this, Josho believed Senshin had been knocked unconscious, and released the technique, sending him rocketing to the ocean floor, covered in tons of obsidian. "A fitting end for a bottom feeder," he said, and concentrated, vanishing to an obsidian mine on an abandoned peninsula. "This shall be my home now." Several minutes later, hoping Josho had left, Senshin relinquished the technique, unaffected by everything that had transpired. Seeing the deserted ocean, he began slowly heading back to civilization. Category:Thepantheon